cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Supergroup Base
o.o need to clean up this whole section like mad. >< oy is it a conveluted mess.. Bases will have to have parts copied over to here then made into a redir to here.. o,o I'll try and get a good frame work up first, pls don't add anything to these sections till I note here that its in place. --Sleepy Kitty 17:08, 11 December 2006 (PST) =From Base= o.o this is copied from the page Base which has been altered into a redirect. The relevant information will be taken from here and added to this page to help flush it out =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 03:31, 6 April 2007 (PDT) __TOC__ Overview With the introduction of City of Villains and Issue 6 of City of Heroes, super groups now have the ability to build bases, or places where group members may hang out. Bases also have the ability to grant certain bonuses to supergroup members if they contain an Item of Power, which are special items that can only be gained by completing special missions or raiding a base that contains an existing Item of Power and successfully capturing it from the owners. (Items of Power were on the Test Server prior to Issue 7 release, but did not make it to the Live release due to internal errors.) How to Build a Base To build a base, a character must first have Base Editing rights in a Group. The option to build a base is given by the Super Group Registrar in the Arachnos Headquarters in Port Oakes for villains and by the Super Group Registrar in the City Hall of Atlas Park or Galaxy City for heroes. Note: Additions needed: * Where to go to start construction * Increasing Plot Size * Adding Rooms * Rotating Rooms * Connecting Rooms * Adding Items * Adding Personal Items * Placing Items * Blocked Paths * Item Stacking * Adjusting Floor height * Adjusting Ceiling height * Adjusting Lighting Rooms in a Base See: Base Rooms Once a base is constructed, a character with Base Editing rights may add rooms to it. The number of rooms you can add depends upon the plot size, room size, and Prestige available. Supergroups start with an 8x8 Tiny Hidden Spot, but this plot size can be increased at considerable cost. Plots come in two types: Hidden and Secure. As far as we know, the only difference is that a Secure plot can have secondary Power and Control sources for the base as well as additional backup Battery Base Items. Base Rooms are capable of housing specific Base Items. For instance, you have to have an Energy room if you want to have a generator, and you must have a Control room in order to generate control. Each type must be placed in the appropriate Base Room in order to function. Both energy and control are necessary to build and run any of the cool toys in a base. Without them, your base is largely decorative. Some rooms can house Defensive Base Items in addition to Energy, Control, Medical, Teleportation, or WorkTable items. Some rooms can also have backup batteries should the Base's main power sources become disabled during a PvP raid. See Base Rooms for completed comprehensive listings of Rooms and details. One of the first things that any supergroup wants is a worktable in order to be able to build usable Teleportation Telepads and other Base Items. Here is an enumeration of the prestige cost for building, controlling, and powering a worktable. Energy Terminal 150,000 Control Room 100,000 Workshop 100,000 Generator 225,000 Mainframe 150,000 Basic Worktable 25,000 Total 750,000 Item Costs See: Base Items Here is a list of the functional items in a base, and how much they cost. Note that there are more advanced and powerful items you can get for a base, but they must be crafted on a worktable. Negative numbers mean that an item produces that commodity instead of using it. Tech Power Prestige Energy Control Aux Basic Generator 225000 -1000 0 2 Circuit Breaker 50000 -150 0 - Arcane Power Need information on this Tech Control MainFrame 150000 50 -50 9 Database 106000 100 -50 - Terminal 30000 10 -10 - Corner Terminal 32000 15 -20 - Arcane Control Need name 150000 50 -50 9 Bookcase 106000 100 -50 - Work tables Basic 25000 20 10 1 Advanced 50000 50 25 1 Expert 100000 200 100 1 Teleporters Raid Teleporter 75000 80 15 - Tech Medical Basic Reclaimator 10000 50 25 2 Arcane Medical Ressurection Circle 10000 50 25 2